


Art: a woodland king, with a crown of leaves upon his golden hair

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: Created as a treat for DachOsmin, for the prompt :  Thranduil as sort of a Forest God, with greenery, berries, woodland creatures, in autumn... or dressed for revelry. Inspired by the scene in The Hobbit where Thorin sees the Elves feasting in Mirkwood surrounded by lights and elves wearing green gems, and also the scene where the dwarves try to shoot a white deer with a fawn, which vanishes unharmed.  I thought perhaps the white deer had some sort of protection, and were favoured by the Elves.  (These deer are far too small to be related to the elk in the movies though, and are clearly a different species).    I started drawing this and found it had an awkward space, so I added a Legolas, who looks a little squiffy having partaken of his father's strong Dorwinian wines.  There must be lots of other feasting Elves out of shot too!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/gifts).



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bunn/5531459/557679/557679_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> On the table are : hazel nuts, chestnuts in honey, blackberries, pears, apples, mushrooms and damson plums. The red berries strung between the trees as decoration are black bryony berries (which, mysteriously, are bright red).


End file.
